


Under new management

by Mocking_point



Series: A Brave New World [2]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson and Murdock get a new client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under new management

Murdock & Nelson: Avocados at Law

April 25, 2015

NYC

Matt ran up the steps as fast as he could. He and Foggy were getting new clientele every day and business was booming. 

 

Once he got to their floor he took out the cane and played the blind man. It was starting to become harder and harder to juggle. 

 

"Mornin' Karen." He said walking into the office. 

 

"Hey Matt-- oh my god! What happened?" She said shocked. 

 

"Oh, Mrs. O'Leary across the hall knocked on my door right as I started to shave. Scared the shit outta me." Matt lied. 

 

"Oh ok." She said examining the knife inflicted wound. 

 

"Yeah. I'll have to go a few days without shaving but no harm no foul. Slow morning?" He asked as the only people in in the office were the ones that worked there. 

 

"Yeah." She said as Foggy walked out of his office. "The Avengers are apparently having some event in Hell's Kitchen. All three of the appointments we did have rescheduled."

 

 

"Oh." He said. "Slow day then?"

 

"I know." Foggy said. "The worst!"

 

Just as he said it there was a knock on the door. Matt didn't clock them because they seemed giddy. No one giddy ever showed up at a lawyer's office. The only two emotions of potential clients were either nervousness or rage. 

 

"Come in!" Karen called out. Matt stepped aside to allow the new comers in. 

 

Man and woman. Roughly the same height. Neither arm-- no wait. The woman had a taser. And the man's lung were wheezing. 

 

"May we help you?" Matt asked. 

 

"Yes. My names Darcy Lewis, this is Leo Fitz. We're representatives of the Maria Stark foundation." She said. 

 

"The foundation that funds the Avengers?" Karen asks incredulously. 

 

"Among a lot of other things." Ms. Lewis said. "Although it is why we're here." 

 

"So just to be clear." Foggy asked confused. "You want us to represent the Avengers?"

 

Darcy started to shake her head yes when Leo elbowed her and pointed to Matt. "Yea. The Avengers want you as lawyers. You come heavily recommended."

 

"Asks much as we appreciate that..." Matt said. "Wilson Fisk was our first big case. And even so I'm not sure..." 

 

"Who's Wilson Fisk?" Leo asked in a Scottish accent. 

 

"I'm not sure we can keep you as clients and still keep up with our other clients. I'm sorry our answer is going to have to be N--"

 

"Skye said you have to do it because of the buggy incident." Leo said cutting him off. 

 

There was a pause in the conversation before "She said that?" 

 

"She recommended you for the position." Darcy and Lei said at the same time. They both looked at each other in shock. 

 

"Well..." Matt said. "This changes things."


End file.
